Enséñame a amar
by Saory kido de kou
Summary: Yaten Kou es un peli plata atractivo y de un genio difícil de manejar, en su cabeza predomina la idea de que el amor jamas lo afectara sin embargo en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano Seiya una rubia preciosa le hace considerar el cambiar de parecer.
1. Prologo y capitulo 1

Hola amigos de Fanfiction, debo aclarar que esta historia es mi imaginación en especial dedicación a una muy querida amiga del foro univision que es super mega fans de Sailor moon en especial de Yaten Kou. Aclaro!, este fic es de mi autoria pero algunos de los personajes presentados en esta historia pertenecen a nuestra admirada Naoko Takeushi Prologo

Mi nombre es Yaten Kou. Tengo 21 años de edad y soy una amante de la soltería, por supuesto soy un triunfador innato, desde que tengo memoria eh tenido todo cuanto eh deseado, incluso mis mas estúpidos caprichos, casas, autos, motos…mujeres. Todo lo que me eh propuesto a tener lo eh conseguido, no conozco el fracaso ni creo conocerlo. Soy hijo del famoso actor de teatro Rui Kou y la famosa cantante de ópera Azuza Matzura, desde hace 5 años mi padre dejo de lado la actuación y se ah convertido en un escritor de obras teatrales, sin duda sus vidas son los telones, la mía son papeles, contratos y victorias. Tengo 3 hermanos: Darien, Taiki y Seiya. El mayor es Darien, tiene 25 años lleva tres años de matrimonio, su esposa es una famosa modelo. La conoció en un viaje a Europa, su nombre es Hiromi Aoki, están a punto de hacerme tío, y no de un bebe si no de dos… si como lo oyen, gemelos… mis padre no caben de la felicidad y mis hermanos estas tan alocados como los padres, para ser sincero a mi me da igual, no digo que no los quiera serán de mi familia, pero no me hace ilusión tener llantos constantes en la casa.

Bueno el segundo de mis hermanos es Taiki tiene24 años y es un pianista reconocido, también suele escribir novelas pero mas como pasatiempo que como mera profesión. Es un romántico empedernido, aun así no se ah casado, aun que por desgracia la idea ya ronda su cabeza… ¿con quién? Bueno pues con Marina Aoki la hermana menor de mí ya cuñada, Marina es una amante de la música y la literatura, cualquier arte en si. Es una gran escultora, aun que su carrera en esta rama apenas inicia, debo reconocer que promete mucho. Pero eso no signifique que apoye la bobería de Taiki de casarse con ella, solo llevan un año y medio de noviazgo, y no iniciaron con un noviazgo común mas bien eran como perros y gatos, y con eso se me hace una mayor tontería casarse tan joven y tras esas circunstancias, pero al parecer a mi loco hermano le urge ponerse la soga al cuello. Me pregunto ¿Que le ven de divertido a eso?

Bueno por ultimo esta Seiya, el es un año mayor que yo y es un As en los bienes raíces. Hace dos años con ayuda de mi padre fundó una pequeña empresa de construcción de condominios y ahora esa empresa ah crecido llegando a ser una de las mas prestigiadas de la ciudad. No obstante Seiya quiere mas y está viendo la manera de extenderse en otro lugares. Hablando de términos laborales me alegra esas decisiones de mi hermano, lástima que el pobre este tan loco… ¿Qué porque lo digo? Bueno es simple al parecer mi querido hermano no se logro salvar de la fiebre "Romance"… verán. Hace un mes en un viaje de negocios a Beijín, conoció a una mujer, que para mi desagrado trabaja en lo mismo que mi hermano, "Mujeres…Benditas Mujeres" créanme no entiendo porque siempre ligan a la mujer con la palabra amor…yo mejor la ligaría con satisfacción, deseo…complacencia. En fin el caso es que desde que la conoció, no hace mas cosa que hablar de ella, mañana, tarde, noche, parece disco rayado. Debido a "el amor" que dice le tiene, mis padres le han pedido conocerla y al parecer ah aceptado "Según él" esa chica es el amor de su vida…Pero bueno, hoy tendremos una cena para conocer a la susodicha. A mi me parece que las mujeres no deberían trabajar en negocios como esos pero según Seiya ella sabe mucho sobre el negocio, pues es un alta ejecutiva de una compañía, aun que aún no sabemos de cual, es mas ni siquiera sabemos su apellido contrabajos el nombre. Pero bueno yo no pienso cometer la tontería de enamorarme, no eso si que no, y si algún día me caso será con alguien que obvio obedezca al pie de la letra todo lo que yo disponga, porque obvio yo nunca me sometería a una mujer. En definitiva no. Además ella estará bien sabida que nunca diré nada que tenga que ver con el amor. Seiya dice que su novia, tiene una hermana muy linda y que con un poco de suerte se repetía la historia de Taiki y Marina "amor a primera vista" ¡HA! No gracias, yo paso. Ni loco, eso no. Si algún día me llego a enamorar (cosa que dudo) sin duda no seria así… jamás un amor a primera vista. Y primordial juro que nunca perderé la cabeza por una mujer.

Mi nombre es Joanna Astra, soy la bebe de mi familia, bueno no tengo 4 meses si es lo que pensaron, tengo 20 años, pero para mi familia soy y seré siempre la bebita. Soy fanática de la moda, pero de la moda deportiva soy muy buena en el kin boxin, y excelente gimnasta y aun que no sea muy común soy muy buena basquetbolista, común mente ese deporte es para hombres pero, soy de las pocas mujeres que le gustan los retos y no suele someterse, ante nada ni nadie, hasta ahora no eh perdido un solo juego de básquet, y bueno en peleas tampoco, también soy un as en el ajedrez bueno eso gracias a mi padre que es excelente jugador. Y el único al que no puedo vencer. Soy muy orgullosa y estricta cuando se amerita, pero la verdad es que soy más dulce que la misma miel, sueño con el amor perfecto, como si aun tuviera 15 años, pero eso si, una chica de 15 años que nunca perdería la cordura por un hombre que no la amase como ella a el, aun que soy muy soñadora nunca me alejo de la realidad, eh tenido ya varios novios pero a ninguno lo eh amado.

Pero bueno ya es mucho de mi ahora mis padres, ellos son Robert Astra y Ayame Minami, mi madre es una gran diseñadora de interiores, su buen gusto le ah dado mucho prestigio y por el mismo trabajo, conoció al amor de su vida… mi padre, el es un gran ingeniero eh inversionista de bienes raíces. Últimamente ah tenido mucho éxito, tanto que piensa en abrir otra compañía en la ciudad de Tokio. Claro que esta otra sucursal no estaría bajo la dirección de mi padre si no de Sakuya claro. Ella es mi hermana mayor la quiero y admiro mucho. Ella obvio estaría al frente de todo lo referente a papeles y planos por que el trabajo de decoración es todo mío, si como lo oyen, mientras que Sakuya heredo la fascinación de papá por la arquitectura y las relaciones ejecutivas yo herede el gusto por el diseño que tiene mi madre.

Bueno ahora les contare sobre mi hermana, su nombre es Sakuya ella solo me lleva un año pero es tremenda… suele meterse en muchos líos y aun que les parezca extraño soy yo quien la saca de los apuros, aun así reconozco que la quiero y admiro mucho, es una gran mujer y una gran amiga, hace poco termino su estudio de administración de empresas, pero nunca ah dejado de ver todos los libros de papá para aprender arquitectura, últimamente tengo que ser más madura de lo común y cuidar de ella ¿Qué por qué? Pues resulta que hace un par de semanas… ¿o era un mes?... bueno recordar las fechas no son mi fuerte. En fin el caso es que conoció a aun chico llamado Seiya, y desde entonces la común locura de mi hermana ah empeorado, desde ese entonces se vive en las nubes. Fuera de eso, Sakuya es una gran ejecutiva saben todo el manejo de la empresa como la palma de su mano. Saben… hay algo bueno entre esta locura de mi hermana, o mejor dicho, su locura es justificable "amor". Esta noche tenemos una cena en Tokio, Seiya nos ha invitado a su casa, pues está loca pareja de enamorados piensan hacer oficial su noviazgo, al parecer los padres y hermanos de Seiya están entusiasmados con la idea sakuya me ah contado que son cuatro hermanos contando a Seiya, el mayor casado, el siguiente comprometido y otro soltero empedernido… aquí entre nos seguro que es un amargado y por eso no tiene pareja. Sakuya dice que todos son guapísimos yo pienso que todos menos ese. Seiya parece ir enserio con mi hermana. Bueno la verdad es que eso ya se venía venir, Seiya esta que derrapa por Sakuya y ella ni se diga por él. Para ser sincera, todo esto me parece sumamente bello, es tan romántico. Ojala y algún día yo pueda vivir un amor tan dulce como este. Y porqué no… ser una presa del amor a primera vista.

Sin duda cada cabeza es un mundo. ^-^

Capitulo 1 Los preparativos.

Era una bella mañana del 21 de julio en la cálida ciudad de Tokio, los pájaros volaban sin preocupación alguna, el viento soplaba con alegría y el aroma a verano alentaba a la diversión. Cuatro jóvenes entre los 20 y 25 años jugaban entretenidos un partido de básquet boll. Los cuatro chicos eran sumamente guapos y atléticos pero sin duda siempre uno sobre salía.

-oh si! Otro punto para mí. –grito un peli plata.

-no es justo-rezongo un castaño quitándose la gorra y tirándola al piso-no das ni un poco de ventaja.

-Yaten eres un abusivo-anexo otro de largo cabello negro.

-hay no sean malos perdedores-comento el que al parecer era el mayor de los cuatro –vamos Taiki, Seiya no sean así…solo admitan su derrota ante nosotros-finalizo abrazando a su hermano.

-si claro tú no te quejas por que siempre estás en el equipo de Yaten. No es justo Darien.

-bueno…jejeje…yo.

-ni intentes inventar algo todos sabemos que de los tres eres el peor jugador de básquet.

-jajaja es cierto hermanito-confirmo Yaten a Darien-Pero aquí la única verdad es que soy invencible.-dijo el de ojos esmeralda dando la espalda a sus hermanos.

-PRESUMIDO!-gritaron los tres corriendo hacia el y cayéndole en sima.

-hey no sean montoneros…-pidió desde debajo de sus hermanos.

-abusivo tú-anexo Darien. Todos se levantaron y dejaron al pobre de Yaten casi sin aire, Taiki y Seiya se abrazaron por el hombro y se dirigieron hacia la piscina que había a unos pasos de allí, no sin antes decir.

-espero que pronto aparezca el ser capaz de vencer a este presumido.

-eso nunca-respondió aun desde el césped-se quedaran con las ganas.

-no te creas hermanito cuando menos lo pienses conocerás la derrota- Darien le ofreció la mano para que se pusiera de pie y continuo diciendo-y en una de esas quien te vence es una mujer.

Seiya y Taiki quienes estaban a un par de pasos de distancia soltaron a reír como locos.

-eso sería fabuloso digno de alabar.

-vamos dejen de soñar-dijo el peli plata sacudiéndose un poco la ropa llena de pasto y polvo.-eso ni en cien años… y menos por una mujer, por dios las mujeres no son seres para esos juegos.

-ah ja! si como no, entonces porque a mamá no le puedes ganar. –dijeron los tres mirando al chico quien solo atino a sonreír nervioso.

-ella es otra cosa… ella… ella es mamá…ella es otro cuento.

-si como no y la luna es de queso ¿no? -Todos atinaron a reír.

-hay ya dejen de molestar mejor vamos a nadar un poco-sugirió como su única salida despojándose de la camisa y pantalón con rapidez, sus hermanos lo vieron y le siguieron de inmediato.

Ya hacía que no se divertían tanto los cuatro juntos primero desde que Darien se fue solo quedaban tres en la casa, cuando este al fin volvió a casa tras su luna de miel, Taiki comenzó a hacer cientos de viajes con su novia y siempre faltaba uno u otro, pero debido a la fiesta que se preparaba para esa noche al fin después de casi un año los cuatro kou estaban reunidos, disfrutando de e inicio de verano. Los cuatro chicos jugaban en la piscina como en los viejos tiempos, y aprovechaban para contar sus planes en puerta.

-estamos pensando en comprar una finca en el mar-comento el mayor-a Hiromi le encanta la idea de que los bebes nazcan cerca del agua.

-podría ser peligroso ¿no creen?

-no Taiki tendremos todo cercado y cerrado pero la vista y el ambiente será perfecto además hay un gran árbol en el que pienso hacer una casa en el árbol.

-¿Cómo la que nos hizo papá en la finca de Okinawa? Pregunto entusiasmado Seiya.

-exacto…¿no les parece perfecto?

-hablando de ese lugar ¿hace cuanto que no visitamos la finca?

-unos 8 años quizá.

-desde la muerte de puppy hace 9 años 7 meses-respondió Yaten para sorpresa de todos.

-me sorprende que recuerdes algo así-comento el de iris mora.

-hay no me molesten, solo me acorde -puppy había sido la mascota de la familia desde que Yaten tenía 4 años todos adoraban a esa perrita, sin embargo ella era mucho más cariñosa con Yaten que con el resto de la familia. En un viaje a aquella finca puppy comió los frutos de una planta venenosa y murió desde ese entonces nunca habían vuelto a ese lugar, pues para toda la familia aquella perdida era muy grande.

-saben me gustaría volver allí.-comento el mayor

-no sería mala idea, además es un lugar muy romántico recuerden que allí nuestros padres se comprometieron.

-si cada vez que íbamos allí nos contaban a misma historia-todos rieron.

-pues que les parece si nos vamos mañana, tenia pensado invitar a sakuya a la finca tras la cena, pero si vamos toda la familia será mejor.

-yo me apunto-gritaron Darien y taiki al unisonó, Yaten solo subió su mano y les miro con resignación.

-hola chicos-dijeron tres mujeres llegando a la piscina.

-Hola! –respondieron los 4

-les hemos traído unas bebidas para que se relajen-dijo la mayor de las tres.

-gracias madre-contesto Darien saliendo del agua.-hola mi amor-saludando a su esposa con un tierno beso.

-y que no hay beso para mamá.

-claro k si madre-dándole uno en la mejilla.

-así esta mejor… pero ahora… quiero besos de todos mis tesoros –comento sentenciando que los demás también salieran. Taiki fue el primero y tras dar el beso a su madre fue directo a dar a otro a su novia.

-¿ya has terminado?-pregunto Taiki.

-si solo me faltaban unos detalles y ya los eh terminado ahora si estoy libre-le conto robándole un beso cosa que molestaba a Yaten.

-hay no sean pesados váyanse a otro lado.

-hay hijo, cuando cambiaras-le reprendió su madre –cuando te llegue el amor tu estarás igual o peor que ellos.- Marinan y Taiki le sacaron la lengua a modo de juego y todos rieron ante el gesto tan infantil.

-hay madre por favor no sueñes…enamorarme yo… Jamás.-finalizo convencido el peli plata.

-pero…

-no le insistas madre, este hijo tuyo es un caso perdido, pero hasta el tiene su media naranja solo demos tiempo a que aparezca.

-todos rieron una vez mas y haciendo un brindis por Azuza Matzura la dueña y señora de esa casa, todos entraron en la mansión para terminar de detallar lo referente a la fiesta de esa noche. Seiya llamo de inmediato a su novia y le comunico la noticia de pasar una semana con en la finca de su familia, cosa que emociono a la joven haciendo que ella se lo comunicara a su familia. La idea de pasar unos días con su amado era muy espacial para la joven. Además le serviría pasa retirar un poco a su hermana del trabajo que últimamente se había obsesionado con esté. Sin embargo Joy Astra no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello.

Continuara.


	2. Capitulo 2 Los hilos del destino

Capitulo 2 Los hilos del destino

En la ciudad de Kamakura los preparativos para la misma cena eran diferentes. Pues en esta ocasión eran dos chicas las que discutían sobre el evento tan especial de la noche y lo que le acontecía.

-No, no y no, me niego a que no vallas conmigo.

-pero hermana prometo alcanzarte mañana temprano.

-que no Joy, quiero que estés conmigo en ese momento tan especial, no puedes cambiarme por trabajo, no te lo perdonaría.

-pero hermana sabes que tengo que entregar ese trabajo mañana por la mañana-decía preparando uno muestrario de habitaciones- prometo que llegare mañana como a medio día.

-es que no Joy… por dios es el momento mas especial de mi vida y tu elijes trabajar que acompañarme.

-mira hagamos esto-dijo resignada la rubia pues cuando su hermana decía algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo-deja que me valla ahora para la compañía y hare todo lo posible por alcanzarles haya hoy mismo ¿si? Pero tienes que dejarme ir ahora oh no terminare los deberes a tiempo.

-lo prometes-pedía Sakuya haciendo puchero.

-si lo prometo-confirmo la chica con ironía y resignación.

Sakuya fue de inmediato ah avisarle a sus padre la gran victoria de haber convencido a su hermana de ir con ellos a la cena, mientras tanto Joy se preparaba para ir al trabajo y dejaba en su casa todo listo, para en cuento volviera de la oficina arreglarse y alcanzar a su familia en el jet privado ya que era su única opción de alcanzarlo a tiempo.

Tras preparar la maleta y lo que usaría aquella noche, subió a su auto y se dirigió a su trabajo…al llegar.

-hola kotomi –dijo saludando a su secretaria

-hola buen día pensé que no vendrías hasta mañana

-pues ya vez…mi vida parece ser una ruleta en fin…necesito que me llames al cliente de Tokio y dile que necesito que venga a recoger los muestrarios de habitaciones hoy mismo y de ser posible que este aquí en máximo 2 horas.

-pero ¿por que? La verdad no creo que puedan el cambio es muy drástico Joy.

-lo se pero la razón tiene seis potentes letras "S-A-K-U-Y-A", así que por favor has lo que te pido…-se giro para entrar en su oficina cuando recordó.- por cierto dile que lo necesito hoy aquí ya que tendré que salir de viaje por unos días y con esto quiero decir que cánseles todos mis compromisos de los próximos 7 días.

-esta bien-decía la joven de cabellos rosa mientras comenzaba a desempeñar todo cuanto se le había sido ordenado.

Joy entro en la oficina y comenzó a acomodar algunos pendientes mientras su secretaria lidiaba con la cita.

-lo entiendo señor pero la señorita Astra no podrá estar aquí mañana y debe salir de viaje esta misma noche….

-es que esta noche tengo un compromiso-decía un hombre de firme voz…

-si lo comprendo pero, ¿no existe la posibilidad de que alguien venga en su lugar?...

-no lo se, tendría que ver si alguien me puede cubrir ¿concretaríamos la cita mas tarde?

-esta bien espero su llamada.-tras colgar Kotomi hizo otras 6 llamadas hasta que recibió una con la respuesta necesaria….

-…me alegra que si haya podido, claro que si mandare a un chofer de la empresa para que lo recoja en cuanto llegue… gracias…hasta pronto.

Al momento la chica entro en la oficina de Joy eh informo que alguien mas vendría a la recoger los muestrarios solo les quedaba esperar que este llegara. Mientras tanto en la residencia kou…

-vamos pero por favor no llegues tarde ok-decía seiya a Yaten quien tomaba su cazadora y casco de la motocicleta para salir a un compromiso en lugar de su padre.

-vamos ya deja molestarme que solo voy a recoger unos muestrarios para el nuevo centro habitacional.

-si lo se pero también se que no tienes muchas ganas de participar en la cena así que de una vez te digo que si faltas nunca te lo perdonare, nunca.

-hay ya déjame en paz que si no llego a tiempo será por que tu no me dejes irme de una vez.-sentencio colándose el casco.

-esta bien pero estas advertido.

-adiós!-dijo el peli plata alejándose de la casa y con rumbo a una cuidad cercana donde tendría que recoger unas cosas que le pidió su padre.

Unos minutos atrás…

Hijo necesito que me hagas un favor…

-¿que sucede papá?

-veras mañana a primera hora tenia planeado ir a recoger unos muestrarios para la decoración de los nuevos centros habitacionales, pero sucede que la persona que me los daría cambio la cita por cuestiones personales. Al parecer no podrá mañana y yo no puedo ir hoy ya sabes si salgo de la casa con el compromiso para esta noche tu madre me mata.

-hahaha esta bien papá yo iré en tu lugar pero me recompensarás eh!

-trato hecho.

En la actualidad… Yaten corría a toda velocidad en dirección a la cita acordada sin imaginar que iba a conocer a su mayor tormento, y sin siquiera pensarlo comenzaría su primer derrota en la vida.

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3 El primer encuentro

Hola amigos de Fanfiction, debo aclarar que esta historia es mi imaginación en especial dedicación a una muy querida amiga del foro univision que es super mega fans de Sailor moon en especial de Yaten Kou.

Aclaro!, este fic es de mi autoria pero algunos de los personajes presentados en esta historia pertenecen a nuestra admirada Naoko Takeushi.

**Capitulo 3 El primer encuentro**

Una hora y 25 minutos después Yaten llegaba a la compañía Astra… tras dejarse la moto en el estacionamiento entro en el edificio y a los minutos estaba justo frente a la puerta de la persona que le esperaba.

-tome asiento por favor, ahora lo anuncio.

-gracias-Yaten hizo caso y se sentó mientras esperaba a que la secretaria le diera el paso.

En la oficina…

-Ya han llegado por los muestrarios, y hay dios esta buenísimo el chico-dijo inconscientemente kotomi a su jefa.

-Vamos kotomi ¿Qué cosas dices?

-Es enserio ¡esta!… Que hay dios… con un dios como ese se ínsita el pecado.

-Hay niña tu no cambias ¡cordura por favor!-exclamo la rubia subiendo las manos a modo de drama- anda ya mejor has le pasar-le dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa para no verse tan impresentable

-¿Lo hago pasar?

-eso es lo que eh dicho… anda ya que si no se me ara tarde.

La chica sonrió y salió de la oficina….

-Pase por favor-dijo dejando la puerta abierta para su paso.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Yaten entrando en la oficina-mi nombre es Yaten kou seño…-se quedo mudo el peli plata al notar que no era un hombre con quien trataría si no una mujer… y a pesar de su desenfadado estilo era una "gran mujer".

-Joanna Astra-dijo la rubia mientras pensaba que su secretaria se había quedado corta con la descripción sin embargo no era tiempo de pensar en eso si no de trabajar y salir de allí a toda prisa.-pero llámeme Joy…eh…

-Yaten ko… llámame solo Yaten…-no sabía porque pero prefería no decir su apellido.

-Está bien… Yaten por favor toma asiento.-mientras este hacia lo que le sugerían la rubia no pudo evitar echar una sutil mirada de reojo a quien tenia en frente pues de verdad era muy atractivo tanto que en cuanto le miro sintió como si todo su aire viese sido raptado por él, y como si el común aplomo que le caracterizaba hubiese desaparecido.

-Bueno estos son los muestrarios que contienen los más finos y elegantes acabados de nuestra compañía. Como usted mismo lo ha solicitado.

-Mi jefe…-interrumpió desconcertando a la rubia.

-¿Perdón?

-Que mi jefe es quien los ah pedido, -Aclaro el de ojos verdes - yo solo soy un humilde servidor que ha venido a recogerlo- "la palabra humilde no le encaja muy bien" pensó para si la chica.-aun que de haber sabido que vendría a con una chica tan bella como tú viera vestido mejor-dijo coqueteando el peli plata…

-Oh vamos!-respondió la rubia sonriente "pero si como vienes estas guapísimo" pensó… "vamos Joy céntrate no pienses sandeces céntrate" se ordeno de inmediato.

-Supongo que fui algo imprudente.

-Supones bien-dijo un tanto incomoda, no por el si no por si misma "¿Que le ocurría? Se sentía como una cría asustada en el primer día de clases" pero es que él se veía tan atractivo con aquella cazadora negra que dejaba ver sus anchos hombros, su piel levemente bronceada se notaba en cuello y rostro y esos bellos ojos esmeralda era como mirar el mar en una costa serena sin olas, tan solo con la brisa y la luz del sol decorando las profundidades marinas.

-Bueno y cuando decidan que modelos serán ¿En cuanto tiempo comenzarían a trabajar?.-dijo Yaten con seriedad interrumpiendo los fantasiosos pensamientos de la rubia.

-En cuanto decidan el que será de su elección.-contesto con la misma seriedad con la que el se había dirigido a ella unos segundos atrás, pues extrañamente había dejado su sutil coquetería por una estricta arrogancia. Cosa que intrigaba ah la de iris celestes-dije algo que te molestara-pregunto sin saber ella misma la razón de su pregunta.

-No lo se, quizá…podría ser…si creo que si… -contesto con un tono nada amable cosa que disgusto un poco a la joven.

-Puedes decirme que fue.- Pidió con la educación que la caracterizaba.

-Oh! No lo descifra señorita Astra… llamar imprudente a un cliente ¿se le hace poco?

-¿Perdón? … si mal no recuerdo yo nunca eh dicho esa palabra, que usted lo haya dicho y que yo haya asentido en ello es una cosa similar pero nunca igual-contesto firmemente como retando al chico en que demostrara lo contrario.

-Pues para mi es lo mismo, y no creo que sea algo muy bueno…¿Qué pensaría mi…

-Si es necesario le diré a su jefe que usted se ah portado un tanto entrometido y un poco altanero…pero claro… eso solo se lo diré a su jefe-sentencio la chica con suave sonrisa y mirada de victoria.

-Pues le diré algo señorita…retarme a mi es algo que nunca debe hacer-protesto molesto y sin saber porque-puede ser un error que le cueste mucho-sentencio tomando los muestrarios-espero y le quede muy claro.

-Pues yo espero tres cosas,…primero, que su feje se disculpe por haberlo mandado a usted… y hacerme pasar un mal rato-Yaten cambio su irónica sonrisa por una herida seriedad -Dos… que usted me pida una disculpa por su falta de tacto hacia mi persona y tres, cambiaria eso por no volver a verlo en mi vida.-finalizo señalando con la mano la salida de su oficina-que tenga usted muy buena tarde.

-Nunca en mi vida había sido tratado de esta manera por una mujer.-comento sin moverse y queriendo ocultar la rabia que le habían causado las palabras de Joy.

-Pues aprenda que siempre hay una primera vez…ahora si me permite-insistió una vez que se fuera, pues lo guapo que tenía ese chico lo tenia de odioso e irritable.

-Ha!-exclamo sonriendo de lado-espero que recuerde sus propias palabras, por que quizá más temprano que tarde pueda repetírselas yo a usted.

-Lo dudo.

-Pues no lo haga, piense que la vida es una ruleta y uno nunca sabe cuando sere yo quien le ordene y critique a usted… buenas tardes-finalizo tomando los libros y saliendo de la oficina.

Joy quería arrojar todo cuanto tuviera frente a la puerta pero, no perdería mas su postura por un imbécil como ese… "Pues que se creía?".

-Porque existe gente como esta-refuto mientras cerraba todos los papeles sobre el escritorio y tomaba las cosas que se pensaba llevar. Tras un rato salió de su oficina y se despidió de Kotomi.

-Nos vemos en una semana en caso de alguna emergencia tienes mi celular. Nos vemos.

-Hasta pronto diviértete jefa.

-Lo intentare!-dijo alejándose.

Tras llegar hasta el estacionamiento, subió a su auto y volvió a casa al llegar sus padres y hermana se alistaban para la gran noche, había sido un milagro llegar a tiempo para irse con ellos, como al salir a la oficina había dejado lo que pensaba llevar a la fiesta, no le llevaría mucho tiempo estar lista pero lo que no esperaba era que su hermana tuviese otros planes para ella.

Continuara…

Nota: *Me encantaría saber que piensan del fic, Si podéis Comenten por favor*


	4. capitulo 4 Por amor a la familia

Hola amigos de Fanfiction, debo aclarar que esta historia es mi imaginación en especial dedicación a una muy querida amiga del foro univision que es super mega fans de Sailor moon en especial de Yaten Kou. Aclaro!, este fic es de mi autoria pero algunos de los personajes presentados en esta historia pertenecen a nuestra admirada Naoko Takeushi Capitulo 4 Por Amor a la Familia

Mientras tanto en Tokio

Yaten llegaba con el humor mas tenso que de costumbre pues acababa de pasar por su primer derrota en la vida "Derrota" no nunca se repitió en la mente… seguro que mas temprano que tarde tendría la oportunidad de vénganse de aquella mujer… pues quien se creía.

-ni que fuera tan bonita-dijo un tanto molesto dejando su moto en estacionamiento de la casa-… bueno la verdad si lo es-se dijo esbozando una sonrisa- pero con la ropa que usa creo que solo demuestra que está loca al rechazarme…como sea seguro que se arrepentirá de lo que me ah hecho.-finalizo y entro en la casa yendo directo al despacho de su padre.

-eh vuelto-dijo al entrar en la habitación.

-que bueno hijo, temía que no volvieras a tiempo…

-¿ah si? Y ¿Cómo porque debí haberme retrasado papá?.

-no se alguna moto interesante… alguna raqueta, auto….chica.

-vamos papá no bromees.

-hay Yaten cuando vas a sentar cabeza mira ya hasta seiya está con intenciones de una familia…por dios que quiero conocer a todos mis nietos.

-padre si dejas de soñar me arias muy feliz-contesto el peli plata despidiéndose con una mano y saliendo del despacho antes de que su padre siguiese con la cantaleta.

-no se cansa-se dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Aun faltaba un poco para la cena así que decidió tomar una siesta y arreglarse mas tarde, ni que le llevara mas de media hora estar listo.

Claro a diferencia de una mujer…volviendo a Kamakura…

Joy entro en la recamara sin ganas de nada, se encontraba cansada por las prisas que había hecho ese día, sin embargo había dado su palabra de asistir a la cena con su familia y debía arreglarse.

Tiro su bolso sobre la cama y tomo su toalla la cual siempre dejaba en un sillón junto a la terraza, sin más preámbulo entro en la ducha y tras relajarse un poco en la tina, salió para peinarse y maquillarse, aun que no le gustaba mucho hacerlo aquella era una ocasión única y especial para su hermana, por lo tanto sacrificaría su propio estilo se peino con una coleta alta de lado adornada con un broche de rosa rojo que solo usaba de vez en cuando, se puso unas sombra de tono amarillo y se pinto los labios de un suave carmín.

Cuando se disponía a ponerse lo que había previsto ya para esa noche se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-pero qué demonios es esto!-grito exasperada al ver que nada de lo que había elegido estaba allí y en su lugar había algo que en su vida pensaba usar -¡Sakuya! –grito la rubia a todo pulmón llamando la atención de toda la familia sus padres corrieron a verla mientras que su hermana reía a carcajadas en su habitación.

-sabia que en cuento lo viera sabría que fui yo-decía doblando la ropa que su hermana había elegido y guardándola en una bolsa bajo su cama-pero no permitiré que lleves esto a la cena, no señorita usted llevara lo que te eh dejado en la habitación-dijo muy segura mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la furiosa rubia.

-¿se puede saber que es esto?-pregunto Joy a sus padres quienes no comprendían nada.

-un hermoso vestido-dijo irónico su padre mientras se encogía de hombros.

-vamos papá no bromees…

-ya deja de gritar hermanita no hagas tanta drama.

-Aparte de que robas mi ropa, me dices dramática.

-Amor vámonos de aquí… las chicas tienen cosas de que hablar.

-está bien-dijo dándose la vuelta con su esposa-pero háganme el favor de no tardarse que solo nos queda un par de horas para salir o llegaremos tarde-sentencio el señor Astra, sin más que decir salió dejando a sus hijas a punto de abrir la tercera guerra mundial.

-¿Se puede saber que le hiciste a mi ropa?-la castaña se encogió de hombros y sonrió divertida – Sakuya ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?

-Sobre tu cama-dijo sonriendo mientras alzaba el vestido y se lo colocaba sobre si, eh imitaba que danzaba con el-divino ¿no?

-Sakuya yo no pienso usar eso ¡estás loca!

-Loca si, pero por mi guapo y amado novio-confeso en broma sacando mostrándole la lengua.

-vamos hermana no me hagas esto…¿Cómo puedes siquiera imaginar que use eso?

-vamos Joy por dios es solo un vestido…bueno un vestido sexy…pero solo es eso hazlo por mi.

-Pero…

-Anda que te cuesta, se que no es tu estilo ni nada…pero por favor no te estoy pidiendo que vallas desnuda.

-Bueno…-tras meditarlo un par de segundos Joy suspiro y asintió-esta bien… lo llevare pero esto me lo vas a pagar muy caro.

-si! Si! Claro-dijo cruzando los dedos por la espalda-bueno te dejo para que te arregles…-dándose la vuelta para salir recordó mencionar algo mas-y por favor usa los pendientes y la gargantilla de esmeraldas que te regalo papá el año pasado para navidad.

-¿algo mas?

-no, nada…-la castaña salió y regreso a su cuarto, mientras que Joy a regañadientes se vestía con lo que le habían dejado allí.

Dos horas mas tarde la familia Astra estaba completamente lista y ya partían hacia Tokio, cede de la gran noche. Mientras en aquella ciudad los preparativos estaban listos, el salón, la comida, los habitantes de la casa todos estaban listos y tranquilos esperando con ansias el conocer a la tan famosa Sakuya, claro que como siempre existe una excepción…seiya estaba en la sala caminando de un lado a otro completamente nervioso.

-¡ya para! Que me estas mareando – Comento Yaten quien llevaba unos minutos en la sala con el –¿Qué tienes?

-estoy nervioso, ¿Que no es obvio? Voy a conocer a mis futuros suegros…

-¡Va! Gran cosa-comento con agrura el peli plata sirviéndose una copa en serví-bar.

-no seas tonto es que…eh leído que Robert Astra es un hombre difícil de agradar…-el apellido dicho por su hermano hizo que Yaten casi devolviera el sorbo de vino que había llevado a su boca.

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo tras recobrar la compostura.

-que es muy difícil de agradar-comento el sin comprender que su hermano le prestara atención, pues siempre escuchaba pero nunca opinaba o daba un buen consejo – no creo que…

-no eso no… lo de su apellido, su nombre en si.

-ah eso bueno no se dé que viene tú cara y la pregunta pero su nombre es…-un toque en la puerta de la sala interrumpió la respuesta.

-señor seiya sus invitados han llegado.-comento uno de los sirvientes entrando en la sala.

-gracias Heiji-dijo seiya mientras su nivel de nerviosismo llegaba a la cumbre-¿Cómo estoy me veo bien?...

-¿serás tonto? Esas cosas las preguntan las mujeres no los hombres…-dijo dejando su copa en la mesa y yendo hasta el lado de su hermano -ya ve a recibir tus visitas, que hacerles esperar si es algo de mal gusto.

-si… ya voy-con los nervios a flor de piel Seiya se fue hasta la puerta a recibir a los recién llegados, hasta que paró en seco-oye pero háblales a los demás.

-ya sabía, adelántate ahora te alcanzamos – mientras Seiya se dirigía al recibidor de la casa Yaten fue por los demás integrantes de la familia quienes a prisa se reunieron junto a Seiya el por su parte iba a paso mucho más lento mientras se repetía una y otra vez la misma frase... "hay muchas personas que pueden llevar el mismo apellido…Seguro que ella no tiene nada que ver con estos Astra".

Continuara…

De ante mano a los que comenten…. ^-^ mil gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos de Fanfiction, debo aclarar que esta historia es mi imaginación en especial dedicación a una muy querida amiga del foro univision que es super mega fans de Sailor moon en especial de Yaten Kou.

** Aclaro!**

Este fic es de mi autoria pero algunos de los personajes presentados en esta historia pertenecen a nuestra admirada Naoko Takeushi

**Capitulo 5 Un inesperado reencuentro**

Tras poco más de una hora de viaje la familia Astra al fin llegaba a la mansión Kou.

**-estoy nerviosa**-decía Sakuya mientras apretaba las manos de su hermana cuando el auto se detuvo.

**-tranquila te vez precios**a-le animo Joy con una sonrisa-se tu misma y veras que quedaran encantados.

**-gracias, te quier**o-le dijo dándole un abrazo a su pequeña hermana.

**-niñas… Bajen**-indico su padre mientras ayudaba a salir a la mayor para después sacar a la menor.

**-buenas noches, el señor seiya les espera en el recibidor pasen por aquí por favor**-indico un hombre de mediana edad con gesto muy cortes. Robert dio el brazo a su esposa y espero a que sus hijas se le unieran cuando…

**-hay no**-dijo la rubia.

**-¿Qué ocurre?-**indago Sakuya al ver que su hermana se tocaba una oreja y miraba el piso.

**-creo que perdí el pendiente…no, mas bien estará en el auto.**

**-por favor hermana no me digas eso.**

**-hay no te preocupes adelántense… entre yo voy lo busco y en un minuto les alcanzo.**

**-pero…**

**-confía en mi solo un minuto.**

**-está bien.**

**-no tardes** **hija**-ordeno su padre mientras le tendía el otro brazo a su hija y entraba en la casa.

**-bendito pendiente**…-refuto la chica en dirección al auto que aun no se llevaban de la entrada-**¿donde lo abre dejado?**-se pregunto inspeccionando el lugar. Mientras tanto ya en la casa.

**-bienvenidos pasen por favor**-dijo seiya con tanta propiedad que su propia familia se sorprendió.

**-buenas noches**-saludaron los Astra.

**-mi amor-** dijo seiya sin poder contener mas la alegría de ver a quien esperaba aceptase ser su esposa**-te eh extrañado**.-confeso dándole un beso en la frente.

**-y yo a ti**-respondió ella un toque tímida.

**-(cof cof**) tocio Rui un tanto incomodo junto a su esposa pues seiya parecía haberse olvidado de la buena educación que implicaba las formales presentaciones.

**-lo siento**-dijo al caer cuenta en ello-Por favor, **permitanme presentarles a mi familia**-expreso refiriéndose a todos.**-ellos son mis padres Rui Kou y Azuza Matzura…**

**-un placer**-respondió Robert de inmediato**-Robert Astra un placer**-Rui estrecho su mano con cortesía y después se dirigió a la madre de Sakuya por lo que Robert la presento** – Ella es mi esposa Ayame Minami.**

**-un placer.**

**-el placer es nuestro…** - mientras dentro de la casa se llevaban a cabo las presentaciones pertinentes en el auto de los Astra… por mas que Joy buscaba no daba con el pendiente**- ¿y ahora qué hago?**-le pregunto a su reflejo en el retrovisor, acto que pareció responderle y terminar su padecer, pues al mirarse noto que tenía el pendiente colgado de unos de sus rubios risos que caían como suaves hilos de seda sobre su hombro, tras colocarse el pendiente en su lugar salió del auto y se dispuso a alcanzar a su hermana.

Seguro que estaría furiosa ya había tardado mas de un minuto. Le costaba un poco caminar con aquel vestido además de que sentía que todos le mirarian como un bicho raro… aun que mientras caminaba hacia el recibidor no había mas que dos empleados mismos que le abrieron la puerta para que se reuniera con los demás.

**-buenas noches…**-saludo ella entrando en la sala, todos le miraron con gran sonrisa y saludaron.

**-buenas noches.**

**-por favor pasa toma asiento**-sugirió seiya de inmediato ofreciéndole una silla.

**-gracias**.-dijo sentándose junto a los demás.

**-Ella es Mi hija Menor Johana Astra.**

**-Un placer -**Dijeron los señores Kou con amplia sonrisa

**-Por favor discúlpenme por no entrar ante,s sucede que perdí algo en el auto.**

**-Oh no te preocupes**-dijo azuza con mucha amabilidad.

**-la verdad es que no eres la única que llega tarde**-indico Seiya con cierta sonrisa acida mientras miraba a la puerta donde alguien llegaba, Joy no se volvió para mirar a quien se refería, y se limito a esperar para saber.

**-hijo ¿Dónde te has metido?**

**-lo siento madre**-una voz familiar para oídos de la rubia hizo que su estomago diera un vuelco.

**-pero que pequeño es el mundo**-comento Rui a Robert mientras miraba a la pareja de enamorados Seiya y Sakuya- **nunca imagine que justo el amor de seiya fuera tu hija.**

**-ni yo que mi hija se hubiese enamorado de mi nuevo client**e-Yaten quien ya casi se reunía con los demás quedo helado con aquellas palabras.

**-buenas noches**-dijo el oji verde llegando a la mesa mientras sutilmente buscaba a quien horas atrás había conocido.

**-buenas noches**-respondieron todos incluyendo la rubia.

**-nos volvemos a ver-**dijo Yaten con mucha precisión a Joy.

**-ustedes ¿se conocen?**-pregunto seiya sin entender nada.

**-si bueno…**-Joy titubeo un momento como decir la manera en que se habían conocido.

**-si sucede que yo debía encontrarme con la señorita Joy mañana en su oficina para decidir el modelo con el que quiero decoren el nuevo centro habitacional. Pero debido a que ella no estaría mañana y yo pues tampoco quedamos de vernos hoy.**-comento Rui.

**-si así es**-intervino Joy dejando caer su atención en el hombre mayor de aquella familia-** espero que le hayan gustado los diseños que le envié.**

**-no eh podido ver todos pero los que he visto me han fascinado, me ser difícil elegir uno solo.**

**-me alegra escuchar eso.**

**-cariño no me entere de que saliste**-comento azuza con inocencia

**-oh, eso bueno… es que al final no eh ido yo si no Yaten.**

**-eso indica que ustedes ya se conocen** –comento seiya complacido.

**-así es ya conozco al señor.**

**-oh vamos no tanta formalidad que quizá mas pronto de lo que imaginamos seamos familia.**-ante el comentario de azuza seiya y Sakuya se sonrojaron.

**-bueno pues este yo creo que…pues este.**-Sakuya titubeo un momento mientras que Yaten aprovecho su reacción para eliminar cualquier punto que hiciese volver al tema de si el y la rubia ya se conocían.

**-un brindis por la feliz pareja-**sugirió Yaten alzando la copa **– que la dicha, la fortuna y el empalagoso romanticismo, no se les acabe pronto** – expreso dando un sorbo.

**-para su joven apariencia, habla con el alma de un viejo**-intervino Joy antes de que la señora kou reprendiera a su hijo por el agrio comentario que había hecho.

**-discúlpenlo es que es un corazón errante, es el único de mis hijos que esta enneciado a decir que no cree en el amor**-comento por inercia la mujer sin recaer en que a su marido no le había parecido del todo propia aquella confesión**-pero ya le llegara el día en que se enamore y disfrutare recordándole sus palabras.**

**-es solo que es distinto a nosotros**-confeso Darien al ver la mala cara que su padre ponía **– Vamos Yaten discúlpate.**

**-yo no sabia que ser sincero o realista era tener una alma anciana ¿Qué tan joven es la tuya?** –pregunto directo a Joy e ignorando plenamente las palabras y conversaciones se los demás.

**-oh vamos por favor no me hagas esto hermanito**-dijo seiya con intranquilidad, pues temía que su peli plata hermano arruinase su gran noche.

**-hijo hazme un favor**-pidió Rui a Yaten como último recurso para arreglar la noche.

**-¿Qué quieres papá?**

**-puedes ir al desván y traerme un botella de nuestro mejor vino creo que la ocasión amerita eso.**

**-por su puesto**- Yaten se puso en pie y se retiro del salón. A los minutos volvió con el encargo, la cena transcurrió sin mas novedades, pero con un aire muy tenso. Cuando al fin termino la cena la familia kou invito a los Astra a salir al jardín.

**-vamos al jardín la vista y la frescura es exquisita-**comento Rui mientras extendía el brazo a su esposa.

**-por supuesto** – agradeció Robert mientras hacia lo mismo con Ayame **–le seguimos.**

Por su parte Darien salió del brazo de su esposa, taiki del de su prometida y como era de esperarse, Seiya salió del brazo con su amada Sakuya, provocando de este modo e inconscientemente que Yaten fuese el indicado para ofrecer su brazo a la rubia.

**-me acompañas**-dijo con cortesía aun que no lo quería pues aun se sentía frustrado porque aquella chica le viera rechazado horas atrás sin embargo seguro que ahora no se negaría a el, menos al saber a qué familia pertenecía.

**-basta con que me indique el camino**-dijo tras ponerse de pie y denegando la invitación.

**-me alegra que aceptes de tan buen modo**-irritado por un segundo rechazo de la misma mujer tomo su mano sin aviso alguno y se la coloco en el brazo con fuerza**-nos vamos.**

**-oye que crees que estás haciendo** –replico al ser jalada por el chico-**no seas bruto-**le pidió pero el ignoro su comentario y siguió forzando su mano a sujetarle, hasta llegar al jardín junto a los demás**-suéltame!**-dijo en tono bajo pero feroz. Con ironía sonrió de medio lado y le soltó.

**-eres la primera mujer que se molesta en por que la toque… otras en tu lugar pedirían mas**-le dijo a escasos 5 centímetros de su rostro. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo pero su firmeza de rostro no se movió un solo centímetro.

**-oh pobres**-expreso la rubia fingiendo con tristeza** -han de estar locas o demasiado desesperadas…**-confeso dejando su actuación por su notable tranquilidad misma que irritaba al peli plata-** si me disculpas** – sin nada mas que decir separo de él y se encamino hacia los demás dejando un hilo de irritación en el oji verde el cual era más que notorio.

**-esta tipa me saca los nervios… pero ya tendré oportunidad de que me pague todas una a una.**

Se dijo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos y se daba la vuelta para tomar asiento retirado de los demás.

Proximo cap el viernes 13 ...¬¬ mal dia jejeje

De ante mano Gracias por sus comentarios.


End file.
